


At First Glance

by zerr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerr/pseuds/zerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up with Ash being completely oblivious to her advances Serena's attention focuses on another trainer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Glance

Serena sighed in frustration. Another day and Ash still had no idea how she felt towards him, her head swam with thoughts Serena could hardly hold in her tears. Did Ash not feel the same way? After all this time traveling together wasn’t it obvious? Bonnie tried her best to help but she was too young to really understand and Clemont was just as oblivious as Ash making it useless to confide in him. Maybe Ash would never accept her feelings anyway, maybe after their journey together he’d leave for some other region, what would happen then?

Suddenly a noise sounded from behind her, realising how long she had been away from her Pokemon would be worried about her. Wiping the tears from her eyes she tried to give a smile. “I’m ok really I was just enjoying the sunset.” At least she could force a fake smile.

“It didn’t seem that way to me.” An unfamiliar voice sounded from behind her and took a seat on the grass next to her. She turned to look at the stranger and recognised him immediately.

“Hey, you’re the guy that challenged Ash to a battle.” Surprisingly her voice came out normal, great now she would have to explain why she was crying to this stranger.

“Yeah, I was passing through the area noticed you sitting up here alone. Sorry for intruding but where are your friends?” The young man lay lazily on the grass looking towards her. Serena returned the look she had not got the chance to really speak to him after the battle. He was older than Ash and Clemont and not too bad looking either.

“In the Poke Centre, I just needed a little fresh air.” She expected him to ask her about why she was crying. The remaining tears stung her eyes but she had managed to get rid of them before he had sat down.

“I see, so what are you guys doing here?” Straight to the point, it surprised her how cool he was about this just sitting down next to an almost stranger and talking like they were old acquaintances. “If you’re ok with telling me.” He added quickly. She cursed silently he must have noticed her expression.

“Ash has his next gym battle in the city over we’ll be there in a couple of days.” She was not sure about how much she should be telling him; he was basically a stranger. Why was he asking her all this? Ash was right there in the Poke Centre he could go sit with him and talk about battling or strategy. She just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts.

“I thought as much.” His eyes focused on her Serena noticed how blue they were he was quite attractive he had a mature air towards him. Realising she was staring she turned back to the sunset her heart pounded in her chest. What was she thinking? This guy was a complete stranger she hardly knew him. Sure he had battled Ash but that didn’t make them the best of friends. Besides she liked Ash not this guy, right?

He stood up quickly avoiding her gaze. “Well I better be off, sorry for keeping you, miss?” 

“Serena, and no it’s fine thank you for the company.” She was really glad for the company it gave her a chance to calm down a bit from earlier. Alain nodded a quick smile appeared on his lips he headed back down the hill in the opposite direction of the Poke Centre.

“Serena, well that’s for the talk sorry for keeping you. I’m Alain by the way.” He started down towards the hill in the opposite direction of the Poke Centre  
“I’ll see you around.” His voice still sounded so calm and clear. He gave her a lazy wave of his hand. She stood for a bit watching him walk away from her, her heart still racing.

“Yeah, see you.” Her voice lingered in the air after him she wished he would glance back at her but he disappeared around the corner. Turning to face the sunset she realised she was alone again, but this time different thoughts were swirling around her head. Maybe she would see him again.


End file.
